i will not Die
by Bhighj
Summary: Chace M'Taige has to survive the Dreys, and somehow live on his own.


i will not Die

The story of Chace M'Taige and his escape from the Dreys.

Pronunciation Key

M'Taige- Ma Tai Ge

Sthawn- Thawn

Kyvle- Ki Vel

Yalgeci- Yel Gec Ki

Eirina- E Rina

Daeth-Death

Happie-Happy

"_Run, Chace!" Beth shouted over the laughter of the men and women. She was yelling as loud as she could._

"_But what about you?! I can't leave you here, Beth!" I shouted. She ran over to me, hugged me, and uttered her last words,_

"_If you want to get out alive, run for it."_

_Suddenly, a gun shot off, and I heard Beth scream in pain. She fell to the ground, and cried for mom and dad. The man came over to me._

"_We've got you now," he grinned._

"Augh!" I shouted. My heart was tight in pain. My entire body shivered from the nightmare. This had to stop, so I decided to take a walk and think.

"Today's top story, the search for Bethany M'Taige's killer is still going on. Mr. Jine M'Taige has a word for the. . ." the voice drowned. Could the news focus on anything else besides daeth, pain, and sorrow? They needed to move on, why couldn't they cover the happieness of this world?

Oh, right, nothing in this world is happie anymore. Everything was saddening, depressing, unhappy, any other word for sad. Why? Mr. Herikols Cult ruined it. He built weapons to destroy everything happie, including each other.

_Stop it, Chace. Think of the good times with me, Frithak, and Derlima. C'mon, Chace think! _Beth use to say that all the time, the happie times. Beth was my older sister. She made me happy.

Beth was quite short. She was only five feet two inches. She had light, light brown hair. She promised herself she would dye it black so that people would respect her. Black was the supreme color now, only people with dark brown or black hair got good, high paying jobs. I don't know why, though. Good thing I inherited my Aunt Jeza's black hair. She was very pretty, and had unusual lime green eyes. A combination of both my parents eyes, I assumed. She was only fourteen when she died. She was the happiest person you would ever meet in this lifetime.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Sthawn. It turned out just to be another person. Thank Lindsey, the Goddess of Happieness! (No one was ever named after her for fear that that person was to be cursed.) I'm sure your wondering now what I meant when I saw Sthawn? I guess I should start at the beginning?

My name is Chace M'Taige. I have five sisters, in order of age, are Stecim, Kayim, Derlima, Frithak, and Bethany. I'm only M'Taige son. My father, Jine M'Taige was the highest businessman in all of the country. He had more money than you could count in twenty years! What happened was he didn't make _all_ that money. He had a special group called The Drey Mikels help him. The Drey Mikels are the "mafia" of our time. Anyone who were helped by them had to make a promise to them. You see, the Dreys have this special way of knowing how many children you would get, and specifically boy or girl. They predicated that my parents would have only one son and four or five girls. They asked my father that when I was born that at the age of thirteen, they would hand me over to them. I would be trained to fight and master their moves, the art of fighting. My father didn't know that the training could be very bad for people. He decided that he didn't want me to be given up to them. They came after me, not my father. Another thing that happens is that if you don't give up a child, they will kill him or her. Why not the parents? So that they suffer from the mistake.

They sent four agents after me, Sthawn is the leader. After Sthawn is Kyvle. Kyvle is probably the most aggressive of the group, yet he is usually so calm. Anyway, after him is Yalgeci. Yalgeci is the most beautiful and youngest. She is only about fourteen, the youngest ever to join, I heard. Her strength is flower power. I know that sounds dumb, but she can take the petals of a flower and turn them into razor shape knives. Finally, there is Eirina. She is the most heartless beauty in the world. She wouldn't care if she killed a child. She is after me the most because she will get promoted if she catches me.

Sthawn is probably the most interesting man. He doesn't even care what happens to the Dreys. He doesn't care about pay, either. He just likes the chase. Strange that my father named me Chace. Sthawn once had a wife and children. Supposedly, a rich man came and killed them because they wouldn't sell their house. That man is long gone. Talk about a heartless world, huh?

_Buzz Buzz_. I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up, which was a bad idea.

"Hello, Chace. How are you?" Sthawn asked. "I thought you would be closer to the country, your friends told me you love the country."

"Crap!"I shouted and hung up. I began to ran, but I knew the Dreys were close! I knew I saw Sthawn! Suddenly out of the shadows, Eirina appeared and hit me.

"I tell you, stay calm and I won't call Yalgeci to stab you through the heart," she began, in her monotonous voice, "just come with me back to headquarters and you will become a member, I know you want that, Chace, I know you do."

"Get the hell off me!"I shouted, and ran.


End file.
